


When You Move, I Move

by WitchWithWifi



Series: Don/Judy [1]
Category: Lost in Space (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, I promise it gets super cute, Tiny bit of angst and then it's all fluff, holy shit I actually finished it, post-Season 1, robinwest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-03 19:57:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17290409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchWithWifi/pseuds/WitchWithWifi
Summary: There’s a pair of boots sticking out from underneath the Chariot, and she can make out a quiet humming coming from the owner of those boots. “Don?” she asks, quiet so as not to startle him.Unfortunately, her good intentions still end with him banging his head on the underside of the vehicle, before he scoots out from underneath it. “Judy?” He winces, bringing his left hand to his forehead. “What are you doing up this late?”Title from "Movement" by Hozier





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a one-shot, bedsharing fluff piece that I kept to myself, and then it mutated into this. Don and Judy have my little shipper heart.  
> I can't promise regular updates, but I can promise it will be a lot shorter than my other fics (at least, I hope!). Enjoy!

           

            Judy is exhausted. She’s so tired, she can’t sleep. She’s _been_ tired, ever since they crash landed on that goddamn planet, and she’d been trapped in ice, and then almost died a hundred more times. If anything, it had been a resume builder, as Penny often reminded her.

            Still. Every time Judy laid down in bed, every time she closed her eyes, and whispered to herself that she was safe, that nothing like that was ever going to happen again, a tiny voice in the back of her head (a voice that sounded suspiciously like Smith) reminded her that that wasn’t true. They’re hurtling through space with no destination in sight, and there is no Resolute or Alpha Centauri to save them now. She and her family. And Smith. And Don West.

            Judy flips on to her other side, wriggling around on her mattress, trying to get comfortable. Don West. He was impossible. Selfish and selfless. He played at being suave, but she'd seen the softer man he was once he dropped the act. He was an enigma, a walking contradiction. He was endlessly fascinating, and Judy found herself drawn to him more often than not, though every time he made an off-color joke, she’d usually end up rolling her eyes while Penny cackled in glee, and John glared.

            She sighs, kicking off her blanket and swinging her legs to the ground. Normally, on nights like this, she’d run laps around their Jupiter until she was so wobbly and out of breath, her body didn’t have any other option _but_ to shut down. Tonight, she’s not sure she’d be able to even make it around once, but it’s better than laying there, staring listlessly at the ceiling. Judy pulls on her sneakers, grabs her com, and slips out of her room.

            She starts easy, at a brisk walk. The Jupiter is quiet, save for the gentle humming of the engines beneath them. The lights are low in the hallway, but they provide just enough guidance for her to make sure steps forward. To her right, Judy can see that the kitchen is dark, as is the control room. Medbay, dark. Pantry, dark. Just as she’s about to pick up her pace, she rounds the corner to see light pouring out of the garage. Judy’s eyebrows pull together in confusion.

            There’s a pair of boots sticking out from underneath the Chariot, and she can make out a quiet humming coming from the owner of those boots. “Don?” she asks, quiet so as not to startle him.

            Unfortunately, her good intentions still end with him banging his head on the underside of the vehicle, before he scoots out from underneath it. “Judy?” He winces, bringing his left hand to his forehead. “What are you doing up this late?”

            Judy’s mouth twists up into a half smile. “I could ask you the same thing.” She steps forward, pulling his hand away to look at his forehead, more out of habit than anything else. His palm is warm, and dry. Her finger brush over callouses from years of handling tools. “You’re going to have one hell of a bruise tomorrow.” She informs him, leaning back on her heels. 

            He smirks at her. “I’ve been informed that I have an incredibly thick skull. Do you think I’ll make it, Doc?” And really, it was unfair that his smile could do so much to her already addled brain.

            With a jolt, Judy realizes her hand is still resting on Don’s wrist, and she gives him a brief, consoling pat before pulling away, quipping, “Much to my relief, it seems you’ll push through.”

            Don blinks at her as she sits a bit farther away, putting a good foot of space between them. “Really, though. What are you doing up? Everyone went to bed hours ago.”

            “Everyone except you.” She points out.

            He shrugs. “Fair enough.” He levels his gaze at her. “What’s wrong?”

            Judy opens her mouth to deny the fact that anything was wrong. To say that she was fine. But for once, her script escapes her. Her lips move of their own accord, completely independent of her mind. “I can’t sleep. I don’t…” She pauses, as she puts the words together. She lines them up like neat little blocks. Like this isn't the story of how she almost died. “I was trapped in ice. When we first landed. We crashed into this glacier, and our Jupiter sank into the water. I swam down to get us a battery. I couldn’t get back up fast enough. I was frozen, completely, for six hours. It was the worst six hours of my life.” That’s saying a lot, and they both know it.

            Don’s eyebrows raise, but he refrains from saying anything. Judy explains how the robot saved them, but she's still reliving those last moments, over and over again. “It was so terrifying. I couldn’t move. I was being constantly reminded that I was running out of air. My muscles fell asleep and I couldn’t even twitch them.” There are tears running down her face, but she pushes on, and Don doesn’t stop her. “I’ve never felt more helpless in my life. I genuinely thought I was going to die.” She laughs wetly. “I’m on my first alien planet, and I had to go and almost get killed on the first day.”

            Don rests a large hand on her forearm, and she jumps. She hadn’t realized that he’d moved so close- Or maybe it was she who had moved. Regardless, the touch is comforting. Maybe in the light of day, she wouldn’t drink in the safety that his touch seemed to give her, but here, in the half-light of the bay, she allows herself to feel it. “I haven’t really slept since.” She confesses, quietly.

            He gives her arm a comforting squeeze, a rare look of sincere compassion on his usually smiling face. “The midnight runs?”

            “They help.” She reaches up to her face to brush the tears from her cheeks, and Don leans back, his hand slipping to the floor. Her arm instantly feels colder, and she pulls her knees up to her chest to rest her chin on them.

            She nudges his shin with her boot. “Alright, your turn. What are you doing up, pretending to work on our Chariot?” Don makes an indignant noise, but Judy nods towards the tool box. “All the tools are still in there. Except a screwdriver, and you and I both know Chariots don’t have screws.”

            Don’s tan face flushes. “Busted,” He murmurs, peering at her through narrowed eyes. “You’re very observant.”

            “You’re deflecting.”

            Don visibly deflates, his trademark smirk fading as quickly as it had appeared. “Just trying to lighten the mood, Doctor Robinson,” And now Judy feels like the biggest jerk in the world. “But, okay. My turn for the deep dark confession?”

            Judy bites her lip. “Not if you don’t want to. I was half kidding.” She scoots over so they’re sitting side by side, leaning against the cool metal wall. She tilts her head to look at him. He stares ahead, and she takes in the shape of his shadowed profile. A strong jawline. Dimpled chin. A nose that had definitely been broken more than once. She thinks about apologizing for that again.

            He shakes his head, and runs a hand through his already wild dark hair. “No, it… It would probably be good for me to talk about it.” He takes a deep, steadying breath. “When we crashed, on that cliff, there were three of us in the Jupiter. Me, Smith- or whatever her name is- and my friend Tam. She was my only friend. Kind of by default,” He adds, laughing lightly. “We were assigned on every trip together. She was my family when I had none. We travelled the universe together, literally.

            “She got ejected when we crashed. I tried to save her, but it was too late. She died on impact.” His face scrunches, and all Judy wants to do is reach up and smooth out the worry lines between his brows, as if that could make his pain go away. “It was just… She was there one minute, and gone the next. And I couldn’t save her. She just died. Alone.” Her heart breaks at the depth of _pain_ in his voice. He’s been carrying this with him the whole time. He doesn’t have the support system Judy has. He’s had to go through this on his own.

            She wants to reach for him, to tell him everything will be alright. To lie just for his sake.

            But she can’t.


	2. Two

            It becomes a nightly thing. Their nightly thing. When Judy is overtired and Don refuses to sleep, they find each other. She doesn’t even pretend to be going for a run anymore. She realizes one night, maybe a week into their... whatever it was, that she hasn’t needed to. Instead of running laps until her body can’t take it anymore, she finds her solace in the garage with an oil-stained mechanic, who sometimes brings his pet chicken with him while he works on their constantly sputtering, breaking space ship.

            They hardly broached the deep topics again. Instead, Judy would sit, sometimes organizing their various, dwindling supplies while Don regaled her with the tales of his wild adventures. It was calming. Nice.

            One night, she finds him sitting on the hood of their Chariot, with what looks to be a giant circuit board in his lap. She hops up to sit next to him. “More busy work?” She asks, bumping her shoulder with his lightly. That was another thing they’d been doing more. The tentative touches. Fleeting. More of a reassurance than anything- so she tells herself. She isn't quite sure if it is just her who feels tiny sparks every time they touch.

            Don lifts his dark eyes to meet hers, already smiling. “This one is courtesy of your mom, actually. She wants the navigation computer to connect to the radio. Which requires rewiring this entire board.”

            Judy stares at the mess of wires and circuits in front of him and purses her lips. “Interesting.”

            “That’s one way to put it.” His gaze lingers on her for a moment. She tries not to squirm as he turns to toy with a red wire, twisting it with his long fingers. "I'm not sure why the woman with the doctorate in aerospace engineering passed it off on me, though."

            That made her laugh. That was another thing Don was good at. Making her smile no matter what. She laughed more with him than she had in the past three years. It felt good. Penny would tease her when she caught Judy smiling at nothing, but she could see the relief in her mom’s eyes.

            Judy leaned back on her elbows, examining the metal plates of the ceiling. “Why did you do it?” She asks suddenly.

            Don stills, half turning his head in her direction. “Do what?”

            “You know what.”

            She sees the corners of his lips tilt up. “Oh, you mean strap myself into a thermos and launch myself into space with your dad?” He shrugs. “Seemed like fun. Plus, I wanted to see if I still look as dashingly handsome in zero-g.” He shakes his head, tutting. “Your dad still won't admit it, but my hair looked amazing.”

            “Don.”

            “Judy.”

            “I’m serious,” She sits up, and waits until he finally looks up at her. “Tell me.”

            His eyes are the color of molten chocolate, melting her a little more each second. But more than that, they’re _sad_ , and for the first time since that first night, she’s hesitant. Her heartbeat quickens.

            Eventually, he drops his eyes. “Another time.” His voice is quiet, and his hands, normally so restless, still over the board.

            She doesn’t press it. She just leans back, listening as his quiet humming resumes, and smiles at his quiet swears whenever the circuit board zaps him- a frighteningly common occurrence.

            “You know what I miss the most about Earth?” She asks, much later. Don twitches next to her, caught off guard, but recovers quickly.

            “Chocolate?”

            She rolls her head to face him with a withering gaze. “You’re funny.”

            “It’s what I miss.”

            “The most? More than anything?”

            He pauses. “Well. And movies. I love movies.” He sets aside the circuit board and leans back against the Chariot, mirroring her position. “What do you miss the most, Doctor Robinson?”

            There's less than a foot of space between them. Judy can see flecks of gold in his irises.

            “Stargazing.”

            “Stargazing?” Don's voice is incredulous, almost mocking.

            Judy frowns at him. “Don’t be mean.”

            “I’m not.” She fixes him with a flat look. “I _may_ be judging you. Slightly. We’re surrounded by stars. We’re literally _in_ space.”

            She shakes her head, turning to stare back at the ceiling. “It’s not the same. Back on Earth, before the Christmas Star hit, my mom and I would stargaze in the backyard. She’d tell me about the constellations, and I would make up my own. I can’t tell you how many nights we spent, just laying on the grass, underneath those stars.” Those stars had been safe, familiar. Constant. “We’re lost out here. It’s not the same.”

            Don is silent for a long moment. “Well, when you put it like that, it makes total sense.” Judy continues to stare at the ceiling. “Judy.” His voice is quiet, and she's startled by the warm feeling that spreads down her neck as she hears him say her name.

            She looks at him, and his eyes are wide and earnest. “I’m sorry. I didn’t know.”

            She blinks. Smiles slightly. Almost without thinking, she reaches for his hand and tangles his fingers with hers. “It’s okay.” It was.

-

            They almost fall asleep. There, on top of the Chariot. And that was scary. It was scary how reluctant Judy was to pull her hand away, to slip out of the garage, to hear Don behind her, then feel him next to her. To give him one last fleeting look before stepping into her room, the door sliding shut with an unsympathetic hiss.

            It was scary because of how easy it would have been to have stayed there. To have fallen asleep with Don by her side. She was so used to forcing her eyes shut, to ignoring the blood pulsing in her ears, and it was terrifying that with him, she doesn't hear it. She doesn't feel the ice closing in around her, swallowing her whole. With Don West, stupid, brave Don West, she feels calm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My heart


	3. Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise, it's fluff. Enjoy!

            Judy is playing soccer with Will and Penny during a rare, free moment the next day. Her mom and Don are still trying to connect the radio and navigation system, though judging by the snippets of yelling they occasionally caught, it wasn’t going well. The siblings had retreated to the hallway to play a friendly-turned-intense game of soccer, Judy and Will against Penny.

            “Penny Robinson is in possession of the ball,” Her sister narrates her own movements, dribbling around Will and down towards Judy. “The crowd is going wild, she shoots-“ The ball flies through the air, and Judy dives at the last second, just barely managing to catch it as she falls to the ground. “Goaltender Judy Robinson makes a totally lame save.” Penny finishes, bending over, resting her hands on her knees. “Yeesh.”

            Judy picks herself up off the floor, rolling the ball back to Will. “This game was your idea, Penny.”

            “Yeah, because I thought I’d win.”

            Judy shrugs, indifferent. “That was your own mistake.”

            “Hey!” Will calls. “Are we still playing or what?”

            Penny crosses her arms. “I think it’s time we switch teams.” Her red hair is in a braid, though some curls had escaped, framing her head like a fire-y mane.

            Will walks up to them, ball tucked under his arm. “Again?”

            Before Penny can press the issue further, Don jogs up, coming to stand next to Judy.  “Robinsons!”

            His shoulder brushes her own, and Judy feels her body tense. These halls really did seem quite narrow, suddenly. Her body is incredibly aware of his nearness. Oh god, and she's all sweaty. Does she smell? She must.

            “Soccer?” He turns a hurt face to Judy. “Why wasn’t I invited?”

            Penny, blessedly, answers before Judy. “No old people allowed. This is Robinson soccer. We’re actually fast.” She flashes a cheeky grin. "I'm not sure your joints could handle this."

            Don presses a hand to his chest, feigning offense. “Excuse me, I am both young _and_ fast, and ready to kick some Robinson butt.” He is still standing close, too close. He looks down at Judy, already smiling as he pleads, "Come on, doc, defend my honor."

            "What honor?" She fires back quickly, teasing.

            Will and Penny laugh, and Judy manages to huff some air out of her nose. She steps back so she can actually look at him. He has grease smudged on his forehead.

            “So,” he claps his hands together. “What are the teams?”

            “I’m with Will!” Judy blurts far too quickly, grabbing her brother’s arm for effect. “God knows Penny could use some help.”

            Penny scoffs in indignation as Judy drags Will to the other end of the hall so she doesn’t have to look at Don’s face. To his credit, he doesn’t say anything, just turns to Penny to listen to her rattle off the rules. “Penny, I know how to play soccer.”

            “You’ve never played against Judy and Will.”

            The game starts off fairly tame, but with no official goalies, it devolves into anarchy fairly quickly. After her third goal, Don is just gaping at Judy at open-mouthed shock. “When did you become a soccer superstar?”

            She responds with a smug smile. His eyes darken a little, and _oh no_ , that’s his competitive look.

            They start again, with Will passing to Judy. She easily dribbles past Penny and is getting ready to pass to Will again when arms wrap around her waist, and she is suddenly no longer in contact with the ground. She lets out an undignified squawk of surprise as Don keeps holding her, yelling, “Penny, quick!”

            “Don!” Judy protests, squirming in his hold. In any other case, her heart would be beating out of her chest at the all-encompassing, unexpected touch, but Judy Robinson is competitive above all else, and she came here to win, dammit.

            “I can’t hold her for long, she’s too powerful!” He pretends to stagger under her weight. Will, the traitor, is just laughing while Penny zooms past both of them, dodging Judy’s flailing legs to score a goal.

            Finally, Don sets Judy down, barely disguising his smile with a wide-eyed look of innocence. “Looks like we scored, Doc.” His dark eyes twinkle with mischief.

            She scrunches her nose at him. “Cheater.”

            “Me? Never!”

            She turns to her brother, who’s still smiling. “You are a terrible teammate.”

            Will is unrepentant.

            Five seconds later, Judy has decided on her revenge. The next round starts, Don comes down the hall like lightning, dodging and weaving around Judy, and she lets him. As soon as he passes her, she whirls around, runs after him, and leaps onto his back. Triumphantly, she grabs his shoulder with one arm and covers his eyes with the other. Will, to his credit, doesn’t miss a beat, and steals the ball from Don so he can battle it out with Penny.

            Meanwhile, Judy still has her legs locked around Don’s waist, but she’s dropped her arm from his eyes. They’re both laughing. “Ref, ref! This is flagrant and blatant disregard for the rules!” He cries, trying to run after Will.

            “This is a lawless land, and you know it.”

            "Red flag, yellow flag! I demand a penalty!" 

            Will is still locked in vicious battle with Penny, and Judy calls useless advice (“Left, left! No, your other left!) while she tries to cover Don’s eyes again, and he tries to pull her arm away. Someone’s yelling, and Will is on the floor and they’re all laughing when John walks in, looking understandably confused.

            Very suddenly, the noise level drops, and Judy is caught off guard. John slowly takes in the scene, and it takes Judy a little too long to realize that she's still clinging to Don's back. His hands are still on her legs, unintentionally helping her stay up. She awkwardly hops down from his back. Don coughs.

            Her dad tilts his head. “What’s going on here?” His voice betrays slight amusement, though the darker glance cast towards Don has Judy’s stomach in knots.

            “We’re playing soccer.” Will supplies helpfully from the floor. The soccer ball is slowly rolling down the hall.

            John quirks an eyebrow. “I didn’t realize soccer required so much floor contact.” His gaze slides over towards Don and Judy. “Or body contact.”

            “We may have, ah, altered the rules a bit,” Judy admits, allowing her eyes to flick briefly to Don’s. “Some people don’t know how to play fair.”

            Out of the corner of her eye, she sees Don frown, and Penny stick out her tongue.

            John seems to study the situation for another minute, before allowing the group a smile. “Alright then. I hate to break up the party, but Judy, your mom needs you. Something about the med bay? And Don, we need to fix the air ducts leading to the engine room. I don’t like the noise they’re making.”

            Judy frowns. The air ducts hadn’t been making any noise lately. Don, however, gamely agrees, and waves to the Robinsons before disappearing down the hall. Penny and Will collect themselves and the ball, and argue over who has to bring Smith her rations for the day.

            Judy turns to her father and gives him a brief nod before escaping to the med bay, hoping he hadn’t noticed her watching Don walk away. Her skin was still tingling all over, her heart still racing. It was no good trying to convince herself that it was just effect of the game. It was Don, Don who was in her head, her thoughts, her skin.  _Impossible. Stop thinking about it._

            She shakes her head and taps on a screen, mindlessly scrolling through settings while she waits for her mother.

            She is not going to allow Don West to invade her mind any more than he already has. And still, she can hardly wait for tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The word count on this chapter was 1234 words and I couldn't not post it.


	4. Four

            It’s during breakfast that she starts to worry. Don is known for sleeping late, but even he wasn’t one to miss out on food. Still, he hasn’t made an appearance, and everyone has finished their food- even Smith has finished the tray they threw together for her.

            “Has anyone seen Don?” She asks, rinsing off her dish.

            Everyone responds in the negative, and she frowns, a cold finger worry creeping up the back of her neck. If anything, she should have seen Debbie clucking around at their ankles this morning, but the chicken hasn’t made an appearance either.

            “I’m surprised you don’t know, Jude.” Penny comments with a faux-casual voice. Her boots are propped up on the table, and she can see Maureen eyeing them, ready to tell her to get her dirty shoes off their pristine table. “You two seem to be getting _very_ close.” She teases with a quirked eyebrow. Heat rushes to Judy’s face.

            “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Judy’s voice is calm as she shoots her sister an ultra-deluxe, “I’ll kill you later” death glare. Penny grins back at her.

            John is leaning in the doorway, arms crossed. Judy sighs internally, recognizing that look. It was the look he gave poor Timmy Clayton when he took Judy to the homecoming dance sophomore year- the only dance she ever went to. “Close?” He asks, following Judy into the hall.

            “Penny doesn’t know what she’s talking about.” Judy lies.

            “I really don’t want to give the over-protective father speech-“

            “Then don’t.” Judy cuts him off, voice firm. “Don and I are friends. I think I’m allowed to have those.” She gives him a look of finality, and he holds his hands up, conceding. 

            "Friends it is." His tone is too close to teasing for her liking, but she elects to ignore it. She's ignoring plenty of things at this point. What was one more implication?

\--

            Judy knocks on Don’s door lightly. “Don? You in there?”

            No response. She knocks a little harder. “Don?”

            Slight shuffling. Well. At least either he and or Debbie were alive. Still, the door doesn’t open. “Don, if you don’t open this door in five seconds, I’m overriding the lock and breaking in.”

            As she reaches for the keypad, the door whooshes open, and Judy finds herself face to face with a very bleary-eyed, very red-faced mechanic. He sways slightly and grips the doorframe for balance. He’s wearing nothing but a t-shirt she’s never seen before and boxers. Also a clothing item of his she has not seen, but she chooses not to dwell on it. Her friend looks like death is hovering right behind him.

            “Don, oh my god.” Judy reaches up to feel his forehead. The heat radiating off of him is so intense, the touch is hardly necessary. “You’re burning up.”

            Debbie clucks with displeasure from her corner. Judy guides the tall man towards his bed, and he sits down- or rather, collapses onto it with a slight groan. His room is a mess, Judy realizes. Sheets and blankets kicked down to the bottom of his bed, jacket and pants thrown onto a pile of clothes in a corner. The room was colder than usual, and Judy checks the thermostat. He’s turned it as low as it would go, and he’s still sweating.

            Judy sits next to him as he situates himself on the bed. “Don, have you been sick all night?”

            He groans, which is evidence enough.

            “You should have told me; I could have helped. I mean, I still can. I’m a doctor. But Don,” She only despairs over him for a second. “You're really sick," She pauses, allowing for a small smirk. "And I have a feeling you’re going to be a terrible patient.”

            That, at least, gets a small smile out of him. “I’ll be right back; I have to get my kit. You’re in no shape to come to the med bay.”

             He makes a noise when she stands up, and she grabs his hand. It’s hot, and clammy. “I’ll be right back.” She repeats.

            Debbie clucks again. Judy turns to see the chicken bobbing her way out of the room. “And I’ll make sure Penny keeps an eye on your chicken.” She squeezes his hand before slipping out of the room. She wonders if she can feel his eyes on her, or if it’s just her hopeful imagination.

\--

            Don’s fever is just over 100ºF, and she tells the rest of the ship to leave him alone. “The more rest he gets, the sooner he’ll recover.”

            She gives him painkillers and orders him to sleep, but there’s not much else she can do for him. And still, she has her hands full. Because Don West is a terrible patient.

            “Don, just drink it or I’m going to put you on an IV.” Judy holds out a cup of water to Don, who wrinkles his nose in distaste.

            “It tastes awful.”

            “I know. But you need to hydrate so you get better faster and I don’t have to sit here, force-feeding a grown man.” Judy was more than a little bit miffed at this point.

            After another tense moment, Don reluctantly takes the cup and takes three long sips, his face informing Judy of just how bad it apparently tastes.

            “Thank you.” She takes the cup from him and sets it on the bedside table. Instinctively, she reaches over to feel his forehead. His temperature is coming down, but his fever hasn’t broken yet.

            “Jeez, doc, your hands are freezing.” Don removes her, admittedly cold, fingers from his forehead, but doesn’t let go.

            “Your room is freezing.” She replies, staring at their hands.

He shrugs. “Doctor’s orders. Gotta keep it cold in here.”

            Judy smiles in spite of herself. “I did say that, didn’t I?”

            She meets his eyes. In the dim light of the room, they shine, less cloudy than before, more alert. Even sick and sweaty with a fever, Don West was devastating. His hair is a mess, and his carefully trimmed stubble is turning more into a beard, which she knows he hates. She almost reaches up to touch it.

He reaches for her other hand, and she allows him to curl his fingers around hers, fire on ice.

            “You need rest.” She says.

            She leaves before he can pull at her heart even more.

\--

            Penny’s waiting for her outside her room, leaning against the wall. Her hair is in a messy braid again. Judy glares at her.

            “Come on, Judy, I didn’t think anyone was actually going to care.”

            Judy blinks at her sister. “Have you not met our dad?”

            With a roll of her eyes, Penny pushes off the white wall and follows Judy into her room. “ _Yes_ , Miss Priss, but it’s _Don_. I didn’t actually think anyone would take it seriously. It's not like...”

            Judy doesn’t say anything. She pulls her tablet out from a drawer and fires the med app to update Don’s profile.

            “Wait,” Penny sits down on the bed next to Judy, peering at her sister’s face. “Oh my god.” She grabs Judy’s chin, forcing her to look at her. Judy tries to pull away. “You do!

 "I what?" 

 "You  _like_ Don!”

            Judy slaps her hand away. “You want to say that any louder?” She hisses, jumping up to close her door. “Dad already tried to grill me about it and I only barely got him off my back.”

            Penny claps her hands together gleefully. “Oh my god!”

            Judy feels her face heat up again. “Nothing's going to happen, Pen.”

            Her sister pretends not to hear her. “I mean, I thought there was something when we were playing soccer, but Dad ruined it before I could figure it out. Not to mention you guys stare at each other. Constantly.” Judy covers her face with her hands, and Penny laughs, not unkindly. “We all just thought you guys were mad at each other.”

            From behind her hands, she lets out a mortified groan.

            “I think it’s cute. He clearly really likes you.” Penny pulls Judy over to sit back down on the unmade bed.

            Judy drops her hands to give her sister an unimpressed look. “That’s not funny.”

            “It’s true! Now that I know you don’t hate each other, there’s only one other explanation.”

            Judy shakes her head again. “We’re friends. We… I wasn’t sleeping. After the ice, I couldn’t. I went for a run, and ran into him. And we started talking. Every night, we’ll just talk. Sometimes for hours.” Judy finds herself smiling in spite of herself. “It helps. And Don is hilarious. And different.” She shrugs. “We’re friends. Nothing more.”

            Penny just blinks at her. “What?”

            “You know, for a super-genius, you’re incredibly dumb.”

            “Hey!”

            “You really think he doesn’t feel that way about you?”

            Judy shrugs, realizing for the first time that she isn’t entirely confident about what the answer to that question is.

            “Jude. Judy. Sister mine. He has eyes. And a functioning brain.” Penny pats her sister’s head. “Next time you’re in a room with him, look at him. I guarantee he will already be looking at you.”

            “Really?”

            Penny stands up. “I’ve done my job. You two helpless fools are on your own.”

            “Oh, Pen-“

            “Yeah, yeah, I won’t tell anyone.”

            “Thanks.”

            Just as Penny is about to leave, Judy remembers her promise to Don. “Oh, by the way, you’re taking care of Debbie while Don is sick!”

            “I hate you.”

            --

            Freeze-dried chicken noodle soup isn’t high on her list of gourmet meals- nothing on their ship is- but Don downs the whole bowl without complaint, though the look on his face once again displays his displeasure.

            Judy can’t help herself. He really had been a terrible patient over the last couple of days. “What, no complaining? Who are you, and what have you done with my Don?”

            She almost regrets the words. Almost. The small, surprised smile that graces his face is worth it. “I didn’t want to let my doctor down.” His voice drops to a conspiratorial whisper. “She’s scary.” Judy laughs unexpectedly, warmth blooming in her chest.  

            They’re both smiling at each other, and it’s almost too much for her. The way he’s looking at her is unfairly tender, and Judy feels like her heart might burst from her chest.

            He reaches for her hands again, less tentative than usual. “Still cold.” He comments, toying with her fingers.

            “I don’t feel it.” She whispers. She’s not looking at their hands.

            Don looks at her like she’s stolen his breath. Judy knows that she doesn’t look much better. Penny was right. She was pathetic.

            “You should sleep.” She says. Neither of them move.

            “Will you stay?” He asks. “Please?”

            They’re both whispering, despite being the only two people in the room. The space is cold, but Judy feels warm. “Of course.”

            He squeezes her hands, but doesn’t let go. Judy leans against the wall, twisting her body so she can keep holding his hands. This is ridiculous. She is ridiculous. But she doesn’t want to leave. She can’t think of anywhere she’d rather be.

            They sit in companionable silence. This, she is familiar with. This, she can handle. It's dark in there, and quiet. She can feel exhaustion creeping up on her, and forces her eyes not to slide shut.  

            After a few minutes, his grip slackens ever so slightly. His eyes are closed. She should leave. It’s late, and she really is tired.

            However, when she begins to pull away, Don’s eyes flutter open, bleary.

            “Go back to sleep,” She whispers. Her right hand is still clutched in his left. God help her, but she wanted to-

            “Stay?” He asks. Well. Who is she to deny a patient his request?

            He tugs lightly on her hand, and she lets herself be pulled down until she’s on her side, facing him, back pressed against the wall. Don shifts so he can face her.

            “Thank you.”

            She places a hand on his cheek, because there’s no point in denying herself now. Not with her face just a whisper away from his. “I’m not going anywhere,” She says, and it’s a promise. “Go to sleep.” Her thumb sweeps across his cheekbone, and his eyes slide shut, a small sigh escaping his lips. Like she’s given him the relief he’d been craving.

            She watches as his face relaxes. Her own eyelids grow heavier with each second, and soon, she follows him into sleep, one hand still clutching his.


	5. Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The morning after...

            Judy wakes slowly, slightly disoriented. There was something different about waking up today. Instead of being sprawled out diagonally across her bed, she’s curled around something large, and warm. A pillow? No, wait.

            The night before comes back to her quickly, and she cracks open her eyes, and realizes her nose is smushed against someone’s shoulder. Someone who smells like oil and sweat and a little bit like cinnamon. Don.

            She’s positively plastered against him, from nose to toes. They’re both on their sides, and her back is still pressed against the wall. Her toes are tucked between his calves, and she’s practically clinging to him like a koala.

She has one arm wrapped around his torso, and both of his hands have come to cover hers. Judy has no idea what time it is, but she does know that she feels more rested than she has in months.

Getting up is the last thing she wants to do, but she needs to sneak out before anyone notices she isn’t in her room, or the med bay. She doesn’t think she can make a case for herself as to why she was spooning (spooning!) Don West all night.

Slowly, and carefully, she pulls her arm back towards herself, away from his slack hold, and checks her watch. Judy lets out a sigh of relief. It’s early enough that the rest of the ship would only just be beginning to stir.

Now she just needs to figure out how to get up without waking him. Which is proving to be difficult when her entire body was molded against his. Tentatively, she pulls one leg back, and then the other. Maybe she could just… shimmy down the bed so as not to climb over him?

            However, as she begins to peel herself away, Don stirs, and shifts. She freezes, but it’s no use. He blinks, ever so slowly waking up. He notices her next to him almost instantly. She offers him a half smile. “Morning.”

            “Mornin’, doc.” His voice is gravelly with sleep, and Judy tries in vain not to find it attractive. His hair is impossibly more of a mess than before, and she reaches out to comb it away, without thinking.

            Don’s sharp intake of breath reminds her that reaching out to brush someone’s hair is Not Normal, and she pulls her hand away quickly, and then presses the back of it to his forehead. “I think your fever finally broke.” He looks at her, still clearly foggy from sleep.

            She sits up, scooting down the bed until she can stand, and finds her boots on the floor, where she evidently had discarded them at some point during the night. Don watches her, also sitting up. “My appetite’s back, that’s for sure.”

            “Well, we have plenty of rehydrated waffles with your name on them.” Judy chirps brightly, tossing him a smile. Don _hates_ the waffles. (“Judy, these aren’t waffles, they’re corrugated cardboard.”)

            He makes a face at her and she laughs, feeling unexpectedly giddy. She still feels warm all over, remembering the way his hands had been wrapped around hers just moments ago.  The way _she’d_ been wrapped around _him_. “I should probably thank my doctor for all she did for me.”

            Judy nods seriously. “I hear she put up with quite a lot.”

            “I’m not exactly a model patient.”

            Judy smiles again. “No,” She stands up, leaning over him, feeling suddenly bold. “But you are my favorite.” She bends down and presses a light kiss to his forehead, touching his cheek lightly with her fingertips before pulling away. “Breakfast is in fifteen minutes, and you should probably take a shower.” She calls over her shoulder without looking at him, slipping into the hallway after making sure the coast was clear. Don is silent behind her.

            Judy half-wants to regret that. The kiss, or the night, or the cuddles. But she can’t. Not when her lips are still tingling and her body is flooded with warmth.

            The hallway is quiet, save for the sound of a shower running. Her mom, most likely.

            Judy makes it all the way back to her room, and is almost home free when a voice from behind her comments, “You’re up early.”

            Judy winces, and turns around to face her sister. Penny is leaning against her own bedroom door, still wearing pajamas, with a knowing look on her face.

            “I was checking on Don,” Judy deflects quickly, pressing the button to open her door.

            Penny gives her a slow once over. “Mmhmm. In yesterday’s clothes, no less? Makes perfect sense.” Judy’s stomach sinks. Penny’s smile reminds her of the cat that got the cream.

            “It’s really not what it looks like?” She tries weakly, even though it really isn’t what it looks like. Is this what it looks like when you spend the night in the same bed as your… friend? Crush? Best pal?

            Penny raises an eyebrow, looking disappointed that Judy even tried. “Well, tell your definitely-not- boyfriend that his chicken is fine, but she likes Will better than me. It's super rude.”

            “Uh huh.” Judy agrees faintly. Penny smirks and whirls around, disappearing into her room. After one belated second, Judy does the same. And quickly changes into fresh clothes.

\--

            “How’s Don doing?” Her mom asks, sitting down next to Judy with a bowl of granola in hand. All of the Robinsons are gathered around the table, eating breakfast and going over the seemingly endless list of tasks that need to be done that day.

            “Don? What? How should I know?” Judy blurts defensively, before realizing how her words had sounded. Oops. Her dad raises an eyebrow. Will smiles into his cereal. Traitor.

            Maureen eyes her skeptically. “Well, Penny said you were up early checking on him. Is he okay?”

            Judy Robinson is not a hugger. And yet, Judy somehow achieves the monumental feat of not leaping across the table and hugging the hell out of her sister for covering for her.

            “Oh. Yeah. I did. He’s actually doing pretty well, considering.”

            “You can go ahead and admit that I’m a medical miracle, Doc.” Don’s voice draws everyone’s attention to the man himself as he swans into the room, the prodigal son returned. He sends an easy smile to the room at large before setting himself up with a plate of waffles, across the table from her.

            “I don’t think recovering from a fever in five days makes you a medical miracle.” Judy responds wryly.

            Don presses a hand to his chest, feigning hurt. “I could have _died_ , Doctor Robinson.”

            “I don’t have that kind of luck.”

            That draws a quiet laugh from the assembled group, while Don playfully pouts into his waffles. John eyes the pair suspiciously. Judy ignores him.

            From under the table, Debbie lets out a series of clucks, and Don’s eyes light up. He ducks under the table and comes back up holding a complacent chicken in his arms. “Did Penny take good care of you? Did she?” He coos at her. Debbie clucks again. He looks up at Penny. “Thanks for looking after her.”

            Penny crosses her arms. “She bit me. A lot.”

            “That just means she likes you.”

            “It’s a violent way to like someone.”

            “She doesn’t bite me!” Will supplies helpfully, holding out a piece of bread for her.

            Penny gestures towards her brother as if to say, “See?”

            Don makes a face. “Well. She is a chicken.”

            From the corner of her eye, Judy sees Maureen stifle a laugh. “Alright, everyone. Time to get to work. Don, Will, when you’re ready, come meet me in the control room. I think I’ve almost got the navigation system running again.

            Don perks up. “Really?”

            Maureen grins. “Really. I’ll have Will fill you in.” She deposits her plate in the sink. Will turns to Don and starts discussing wiring and code, and more numbers than Judy is comfortable with.

            Her dad plunks a tray down in front of her. “Judy, it’s your turn to bring Smith breakfast.”

            She barely suppresses a groan. “Do I have to?

            “Yes.”

            Don pipes up from across the table. “We could always jettison her!”

            “No.” John shoots him the evil eye, but Don just smiles sunnily back.

            With an air of great reluctance, Judy grabs the tray and makes her way down the hall. Smith’s face fills the tiny, round window of her cell before Judy even reaches her. She looks surprisingly content for a prisoner. Then again, the regular showers, meals, and walks she was allowed probably helped.

            “Judy,” she croons, tilting her head at the girl. “So good to see you.”

            “You know the routine. Back to the wall.” Judy instructs, quickly opening the door to thrust the tray in. Smith doesn’t move until the door is closed again. “Enjoy your food.” Judy’s voice is devoid of emotion, and she quickly turns to make her way down the hall.

            “I sure hope your friend is better,” Smith calls after her. Judy winces. She’d forgotten to turn off the speaker for Smith’s cell. “It must be really bad if you had to spend the night taking care of him.”

            Judy’s neck burns hot as she turns back to Smith’s door. The older woman grins, knowing she’d pushed the right buttons. But two can play at this game, and Judy is nothing if not quick on her feet.

            “You know, thank you for your concern. He really is very sick.” Judy simpered, putting on her best Sad face. “I think he was coughing blood last night. He’s trying to play it off as nothing to everyone, though. He even made up your tray.” Judy pretends to squint at the food in front of Smith. “I hope he didn’t cough anything onto your food.” She shrugs, backing away with a smile. “Anyway, I’ll send him your regards.”

            “No, Judy, I don’t want this if he coughed on-” Judy switches off the speaker and waves goodbye as she vanishes down the hall, barely able to hide her smile.

            Everyone except her dad is gathered in the control room, and Judy lets Penny know she has to pick up Smith’s tray in a few minutes.

            Maureen and Don are bent over a tablet, gesturing towards the bank of computers every now and then. Will is on his back, under one of the consoles, with a flashlight held in his teeth as he fiddles with multicolored wires.

            Don catches her eye as she walks in, and grins at her. This time, she grins back. She lets herself feel all the things she’s been denying for weeks, and it feels _amazing_. It feels amazing to have this impossible man grinning at her like… Well.

            Penny taps her on the shoulder, and Judy reluctantly pulls her eyes away from Don’s. “Your crush is showing,” she whispers teasingly. Judy elbows her.

            “Thanks for covering for me.”

            “That’s what sisters are for, dummy.”

            Judy drifts towards the front window, where unfamiliar star systems and faraway planets swirl around them. Penny follows. “Do you ever think we’ll reach Alpha Centauri?”

            “I hope so.” Judy wraps her arms around herself. “We have to.”


	6. Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally part of chapter 5, but I decided to break it up to make the reading easier on everyone. Enjoy!

            That night, Judy finds herself itching to run. She hasn’t done it in weeks, and misses the feeling. Of course, before she even completes her first lap, she sees something that isn’t quite right. The garage door is pulled down, and as she soon realizes upon trying to open it, locked.

            “Hello?” She calls, pressing her ear against the door. There’s a thud, and then the familiar sound of boots clomping towards her.

            Don only pulls the door up halfway, ducking his head out. “Hey, doc.” He has a book tucked under one arm, and a tiny, metallic-looking rod in the other hand.

            Judy tilts her head. “What are you doing in there?”

            “Nothing!” Don answers far too quickly. She looks at him, unimpressed. “Ah. Working on the Chariot. But I spilled something and I don’t know what it is, and I certainly don’t want your dad to see. Hang on.” He closes the door, and after some shuffling noises, re-emerges, keeping the door just low enough so that Judy can’t see into the room, despite her best intentions.

            He smiles at her frustrated frown, and tosses and easy arm around her shoulders as they began to walk. “Trust me, you don’t want to see what is in there. Smells pretty funky, too.”

            And damn if she doesn’t fall right back into their easy banter. “That might just be you.”

            “Excuse you, I have been told multiple times that I smell better than a field of roses.”

            “Do roses grow in fields?” She wonders aloud.

            Don laughs, and then pauses, noticing her shoes for the first time. “Going for a run?”

            She shrugs. “I was.”

            “Not anymore?”

            She resists the urge to shrug again. “I think I need to stick around to keep you from breaking our ship.”

            “It wasn’t anything important that I spilled… probably.”

            She shakes her head, not even trying to hide the smile.

            It’s almost a surprise when they reach his open door, last one at the end of the hall. Don’s arm disappears from around her shoulders, and the air shifts, ever so slightly.

            “Well,” Don bounces on the balls of his feet. “I, ah, guess this is good night?” He scratches the back of his neck, looking for once, out of his depth.

            “I guess so.” Judy watches him, waiting for what she knew would come next.

            “Unless…” He’s not meeting her eyes now, and Judy is trying her best not to laugh. “I mean, if you want to come in for a bit…”

            “Well, if you insist,” Judy slips into the room before him, and immediately settles on the edge of the bed. Sue her, there’s nowhere else to sit. “Hey, it doesn’t feel like the Arctic in here anymore!”

            After a moment’s hesitation, Don closes the door behind him and goes to sit next to her, though there’s a careful foot of space between them. “Amazing what the lack of a fever can do to a room, eh?” His face is playful, but reserved.

            “Magical,” She agrees.

            They sit quietly for a moment. Judy’s itching to just take off her boots and crash into him, but she waits. Finally, Don goes, “So, about last night,” _There it is._

            “What about it?” She asks, blinking up innocently at him.

            His face twists up and she really is trying hard not to laugh. “I don’t want you to think that I, um,” And oh, he is truly struggling. “That I wanted to force you to stay with me, or that I was presuming anything by…” He frowns at her. “You’re laughing at me.”

            “I’m not!” She laughs, and he huffs.

            “You are.”

            “Don,” She places a calming hand on his arm. “I wouldn’t have stayed if I didn’t want to.”

            “Oh.”

            “Yeah.”

            He’s smiling, too. A small, cautious tug on the corners of his lips. Even sitting, she has to look up to meet his gaze.

            Really, it’s unfair to expect her not to fall in love when he looks at her like that. It’s unfair to expect her to sit there and do anything other than reach out, and kiss him.

            So she does. It’s so easy, like the next steps to a dance she knows well. He meets her halfway, and as her eyes flutter closed, she’s flooded with the sudden, absolute knowledge that something wonderful is happening.

            The kiss is soft, just the lightest press of lips against hers. His lips are chapped, hers are dry, and all things considered, it’s far from perfect. But as Judy deepens the kiss, everything else falls away, save for the pounding of blood in her ears, and Don’s hand coming to wrap around her waist. They’re twisted towards each other awkwardly, but all Judy can think is that she’s never had a kiss like this before. Who knew kissing could feel like coming home?

            They pull away too soon, out of breath and dazed. Judy has a hand tangled in his hair, and is half in Don’s lap. His hands are both around her waist, bunching the fabric of her shirt in one hand.

            She rests her forehead against his. She lets out a breathy laugh, and he pulls away, eyebrows bunched together in confusion. “I just… I wanted to do that for a really long time.”

            This earns her another small, soft smile. She’s starting to really love those, too. “I’m glad you did.” He brings a hand up to cup her face gently, and she leans into the touch, savoring it. He brings her face up to his, for another quick, inexplicable kiss. “I just didn’t know if you… I didn’t dare to hope…”

            “Shh.” She silences him. “You don’t have to say anything.”

            They fall asleep together, their legs a messy tangle, fitting awkwardly together on the twin bed. Don’s shirt still smells like mechanical oil, and Judy’s still in her running gear, but somehow they manage. The last thing she sees before she closes her eyes is Don’s silhouette, and feels his nose brush every so lightly against hers. Then, she lets sleep pull her under.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter...


	7. Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is gratuitously romantic and I am not sorry. Enjoy!

            It doesn’t happen every night. But it happens a lot. She doesn’t know how to explain it to Penny, who is watching her like a hawk. She’s amazed she hasn’t run into her parents yet.

            Sometimes it’s his room. Sometimes it’s her room. Their nights end the same, curled up together, whispering and laughing until they finally fall asleep. Judy hasn’t had sleep this good in months, and her mom seems to pick up on her improved mood.

            Not everything is perfect. They’re still lost, still trying to ration their supplies as best as possible, and Don is still hiding… whatever he did to the Chariot.

            “It’s nothing, Judy.”

            “Did you break the power steering?”

            “No.”

            “Dent the hood?”

            “No.”

            “Somehow manage to tip it over?”

            “I’m both flattered and offended that you think I could do that.”

            She crosses her arms. They’re facing off in front of the garage. She’s been running for half an hour, and he’d only just emerged. “You’re not gonna tell me?”

            “I’m not gonna tell you.” His smirk is infuriating.

            “You know, you’re not as cute as you think you are.”

            “What a shame,” He says, casting a quick look around them before he reels her in for a kiss.

            Judy pulls away after a couple of seconds. “You’re still infuriating.”

            Don grins, and she rolls her eyes.

\--

            Three days later, Don shows up in her room, bedraggled and beaming. There’s a swipe of what looks like paint on his cheek. “What’s up, doc?”

            Judy peers at him from over her book. “What’s up, yourself. What is that on your face?”

            He touches his cheek, and looks unsurprised when his fingers come away with white. “Huh.” His grin hasn’t dimmed. “I have a surprise for you.”

            “Is this a good surprise, or a “Debbie destroyed the medbay again” surprise?”

            Don’s already holding out his hand to her. “Debbie was falsely accused of that crime, and you know it.”

            She allows him to lead her out of the room, and, surprisingly, past the medbay. When they reach the garage, he asks her to close her eyes.

            “Why?” She asks, already suspicious. But also intensely curious.

            “Just do it. Please?”

            She purses her lips. “Only because you used the magic word.”

            The garage door screeches slightly when he pulls it open, and she winces, though keeps her eyes shut tight. Don takes both of her hands and leads her inside. “Ok, the Chariot is behind you, just a heads-up.”

            “What do you-“ Before she can finish, hands wrap around her waist and lift her up, settling her on what must be the hood of the car. Then, she feels him climb up next to her. “Okay, open your eyes.”

            Immediately, her eyes snap open. Nothing seems to be amiss at first glance. Nothing spilled, or broken. The Chariot seems fine, too.

            She looks over at Don, who’s trying to hide a grin. “What was this all about?”

            “Look up.”

            She looks up. At first, she can’t figure out what she’s looking at. Hundreds of white dots dapple the ceiling. The whole ceiling, she realizes, twisting to see all of them. A specific cluster of them catch her eye, and she sucks in a breath. “They’re stars.”

            “Yup.” Don says next to her.

            Her heart squeezes in her chest, as she slowly takes in the transformed ceiling above her. She sucks in a breath when she realizes, “They’re constellations.”

            “Yeah.”

            “Don,” She turns to face him, her eyes shining. His normal self-confident smirk is gone, replaced instead with a hopeful, vulnerable gaze. “You did this?”

            He shrugs, like it was no big deal. “Your mom has a book on stars- shocker- and I had a couple of free hours.”

            A couple of hours. More like days. The amount of time, and precision that he had dedicated to this… “Don, I… Don’t know what to say.” She tries not to get choked up, looking back up at the big dipper, and Leo, and Scorpius. Things she never thought she’d see again. The constellations she'd loved on Earth, the things that made her feel safe.

            “Are they okay?” He asks.

            “Okay?” She turns back to look at him. “Don, this is incredible.” Is she crying? She thinks she might be crying.

            He reaches out to wipe a tear from her cheek. Definitely crying, then. “I know we’re lost in god knows what galaxy, however far away from Alpha Centauri and Earth, but… this will hopefully make everything a little less terrible. Maybe?”

            His eyebrows are pinched, and that’s his worried face, and Judy doesn’t even hesitate before pulling him into a kiss. It’s not sweet, or gentle. Its searing, and hard, and she tries to pour everything she can’t say into it. Everything she doesn’t know how to say.

            He responds in kind, bunching one hand in her curls, for once loose around her shoulders, and another around her torso. There’s nothing nice about this kiss, and Judy, for once, can’t bring herself to care. She bites his lip, every so lightly, and pulls. The groan that this elicits is more than encouraging. Her body tingles with electricity, crackling with a thousand volts of energy.

            An indeterminable amount of time later, she pulls back, more for breathing purposes than anything. His mouth is red, and she’s sure she doesn’t look much better.

            She touches the freckle beneath his eye, trailing a finger down to his jaw. He watches her, his eyes alight, sparkling.

            “What?” She laughs. “Why are you looking at me like that?”

            He smiles. “You are incredible, Judy Robinson.”

            He’s warm, and solid beneath her. She casts a look up at the stars around them, before gazing back down at him. “You are everything, Don West.”

          

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone so much for your kudos and comments! They mean the world to me <3 Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed Don and Judy as much as I did.


End file.
